Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to charge or voltage sensors and particularly to an improved sensor employing semiconductor device technology.
In the prior art, monitoring of spacecraft surface voltages, high energy environments, or internal charges within dielectrics and insulators has required heavy, complicated electronics and sensors. Power demands of such equipment are also high, presenting an additional obstacle to spacecraft use.